Happy Endings Never do Come True
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: What would happen if Sandra never did escape from the Indian Graves? One-sided Jake/Sandra Yandere!Jake (as always, I suppose XD)


A/N: YANDERE!

What if Sandra got caught before being able to leave from the Indian Death Pit...? What if...

Read on and find out.

* * *

A small cry escaped from the black-haired girl who had jumped from the small ledge, trying to escape from the crazy man behind her, holding a bloodied pipe, which had been used just moments ago to kill one of the only people she could trust. And the man holding it had been the only other one that she could trust. But now, this.

He wore a wicked grin on his face, which seemed to make her body freeze stiff, and she couldn't move. Or maybe it was more she wouldn't move, in fear that her punishment might only get worse if he catches up to her. She reaches for the door anyway, the cold steel meeting the warmth of her flesh. She turned it, hearing the chilling noise of a door which was locked. She tried again, thrusting her hand against it harder as she cried out once more, feeling the tears of pain and horror escape her. She turned, and was met by a look of melancholy. Sad blue eyes met hers, and she nearly felt relieved by the look he was giving her, even if blood was splattered on his clothing and face.

But it didn't last long, as a look of pure derangedness over took his features. Sandra felt her mouth go dry as he pulled closer to her, gripping hard around her wrist and pulling her more near him, seemingly cracking some of her bones in her hand. His blue eyes had darkened, and he smiled wider, showing off the look of someone who was becoming a complete lunatic. White teeth gleamed in the darkened cave that was holding the bones and corpses of the Indians who once lived on the land.

"Sandra, Why do you run?" He asked, tilting his head, never once letting his smile falter, grabbing onto her wrist harder, listening to her cry out in pain as she tried to pull away, to no avail as he only pulled her again. "Come now, you know you belong to me." His eyes darkened more, and he lost his mad grinning, having it be replaced by the melancholy look again. "And if I can't have you, _then no one can._"

A strike hit Sandra in the back of the head, and she fell forward, feeling the heat of blood rushing out of her now opened skin. That was the last thing she felt, other than her body being lifted and thrown over Jake's shoulder, watching the ground disappear behind them. Watching her chance to finally get away..._disappear._

* * *

The sound of something scraping against something else woke Sandra, her golden flecked eyes blinking as the rush of pain entered her. She could feel her hair matted down by the dried blood that had left from her body. She was forcing the pain away, feeling the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she looked around to where she was at. A familiar cell was all around her, and only now did she realize that her arms were being held up, hooked on the wall.

She cried out softly, tugging on the chains restricting her from leaving this hell hole. She had been so close, and now, because of him, she couldn't get out.

A click resounded in the room, and she looked up, staring into the eyes of her captor, who was smiling happily at her. It looked like a real, true smile, as he walked up to her, leaning down and lifting her chin more. Piercing blue eyes were all that she could pay attention to, as they were taking over her mind, as they did when she had first met this man. Black hair, black clothes. _Black Heart._ Possibly even no heart. Just a black hole where it should be.

"Oh, Sandra." The words made her come out of her daydreaming state, and she blinked in reply, not daring to say anything, too scared to even try. "Have you reconsidered all of this? Or will you simply run if I let you go?" His smile turned into a grin, once more maddening, reminding her of a psychopathic killer. Though, then again, that's what he was.

"No..." She muttered, tears slipping from her eyes as she tried her best to move from the lunatic who was in front of her. "Please, just let me go...I just want to go home..."

Her cries for release didn't set well with him, though, as he removed his hand from her chin and smacked her across the face, leaving a heated red mark that stood out on her beautiful tanned features.

"I don't want to hurt you." He began, eyes darkened by anger and an apology. "But I can't help it when you keep denying me." His traced his hand on the red mark, coming down and kissing it softly, listening to the cries of Sandra. "You know that if I can't have you, then nobody will. That's just how this works, Sandra."

"No!" She cried, twisting out of his reach and 'love', crashing her arms against the chains and trying to escape, no matter how impossible it seemed. "Just let me go!"

Another slap echoed throughout the room, and Jake was frowning down at her, his body now standing at its full height. He gripped her chin, thrusting her face upwards as he glared venomously down into her eyes. He was gritting his teeth, and he leaned next to her face, gripping her chin harder, making her cry out again.

"What did I say, Sandra. Do you enjoy when I hurt you?" He stared into her tearing eyes, and she shook her head. He just smiled deviously. "Well, I'll make sure that you enjoy me every moment until I'm finished."

He walked away from her, opening the cell door and letting it click close. She heard his footsteps resound off the stone walls, and she waited, her head aching more and she cried silently. She sent prayers up to Heaven, hoping that he would just let her go, hoping that he would change so that she could still talk to him if this ever plagued her again.

Hoping he'd change because she _did_ want to love him. But this was going too far.

She heard the footsteps again, and she glanced up, looking into his eyes other than his hands. Had she done that, she wouldn't have made her choice of words so rash and upfront. Had she done that...

"I'll ask once more, Sandra." He tilted her chin up, kissing her, though she pulled away, knocking her sore head to his, making him growl in irritation. He smirked at her, this time flicking her nose like she was a mutt. To him, that's what she was. A dog. His pet. But she was still _his._ "Will you run from me?" He put his hand beside her head, leaning close, letting his hot breath shadow her face.

"Just let me go you fucking lunatic! I want to leave!" She screamed, pulling away from him and thrashing her body about, her hair whipping across the stone walls, hitting herself and Jake in the face.

He pulled up, eyes glaring daggers down into hers, and she felt something in her gut twist, watching he retrieve a sharpened knife from the table beside him. Her heart sank as she realized that must have been the sound she had heard earlier. She had wished that she'd just stayed silent and went along with him, crazy as he was. She just wanted to go home. And now she never would.

"That's too bad, my dear." He began, bringing the knife up to her throat and pressuring it to her skin lightly. "Though it makes me happy to know that no more of this world can take your beauty away from me." He put more pressure to her skin, letting the newly sharpened knife sink thoughtfully into her skin while he smiled at her. "I'm sad I can't show you off though. In the state I'll have you, I'd probably be arrested, now wouldn't I?"

A sob racked against Sandra as she was chained there, feeling the pain surge through her, tasting the blood that poured out of her mouth, along with out of her neck. She was beginning to feel cold. Very, very cold. Jake had stopped cutting deep into her throat, looking her into the eyes and turning his head, watching her bleed and weep in front of him.

"Now, now," He began. "Don't make me feel guilty for not wanting to let you go. I just don't want you to run from me anymore, when I've just tried to protect you." He glanced thoughtfully at her, watching her body bleed out more, holding onto her cheek which he had struck earlier. His voice got quieter. "I don't want you to leave, Sandra. If I let you go, and get this treated, then will you run away?" He asked, dejected eyes staring into her dulling ones.

She simply glanced up. "Yes." She responded, letting her head drop, feeling Jake stand up, hitting across her face before a sharp sting plunged through her throat, and she let out one last sob, feeling the warm liquid burst from her throat, watching it spray across Jakes face and clothing as he pulled out the knife and moved closer to her.

The last thing she heard was a small 'I'm Sorry.'

* * *

The lights were dim, and Jake flipped the light switch, looking around his special room glancing to his prize. His most favorite possession. His smile widened as he walked towards it, the sun coming off of it, making it glow like the angel it was. Though that one ugly scar still stood out, and no matter how much makeup he would put over it, it never seemed to work.

"At least I know that I'll always have you, my dear." He spoke, stroking across the icy feeling cheek. The eyes were sparkling in the light, even though they had lost life so long ago. "How I miss you sweet voice, though." He began, leaning nearer, and kissing the forehead of the figure. "But you'll always be here with me, won't you, Sandra. My dear, precious one."

Needless to say, Sandra's stuffed corpse did not respond, though he took it upon himself to kiss her and tell her that he loved her, though the corpse simply stayed put, as it had for so many years.

And no one had figured out what ever happened to Sandra Richmont. And no one ever would.

* * *

Why did I do this? Because I'm fucking crazy! And needed some time to write a Yandere, because I really really wanted to, and this was great, cause Jake was already fucking crazy XD I really love Jake, don't know why, but I do c: And I liek Jake and Sandra together, but this is my twisted little fantasy of what would happen if Sandra didn't move fast enough. What is my life?

Please enjoy/ I do not own!

-Bandgeeksarecool3


End file.
